Shower and bath trims or trim kit assemblies are traditionally composed of shower head and tub filler assemblies. An on-and-off handle assembly or faucet is included that activates a valve to distribute hot or cold water to the shower head or tub filler. In conventional faucet assemblies, the handle engages a keyset on a stem that extends from the valve. As the handle rotates either clockwise or counterclockwise, the key behind the handle rotates therewith. This causes the valve to open or close, as well as mix hot and cold water. The handle is secured to the valve stem, typically by a set screw that press fits against the stem so the handle will not come off. A cylindrical threaded sleeve attaches a trim shower flange against the shower wall. The sleeve is cylindrical so the valve stem may stick out through the sleeve and engage the handle. The handle typically shrouds the sleeve and rotates relative thereto for turning the water on and off. In addition to holding the flange plate in place, the sleeve also helps keep the water from getting between the handle and the flange and thus back behind the shower wall.
An issue with these conventional designs is that the front of the handle sits a significant distance from the key portion of the stem which is what activates the valve. This has the effect of lessening the perceived robustness of the handle feel as it rotates clockwise or counterclockwise.
An illustrative embodiment of this present disclosure includes a trim kit having a newly-designed thread-down handle hub to provide a more robust handle feel. The new hub stabilizes the handle by significantly elongating the bearing or contact surface that engages the handle. In addition, the aforementioned cylindrical sleeve is no longer required to hold the trim flange against the shower wall. Instead, a portion of the handle hub itself serves as a retainer for the flange.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure includes a bath spout faucet assembly comprising a handle portion and a hub portion. The handle portion includes a bore disposed therein. The handle portion also includes a cylindrically-formed slot located concentrically around the bore. The hub portion is cylindrically-formed and sized to fit into the cylindrically-formed slot of the handle portion. The cylindrically-formed hub portion forms an opening that is configured to be in communication with the bore in the handle portion, and configured to receive a stem portion of a valve assembly. The handle portion is configured to rotate with respect to the hub portion. The bore in the handle portion is configured to receive the stem portion and the handle portion is configured to rotate the stem portion.
In the above and other embodiments, the bath spout faucet assembly further comprises: at least one o-ring fitted on the hub portion and configured to be located between the hub portion and an outer wall surface of the cylindrically-formed slot; the handle portion that includes a handle and a handle block, wherein the cylindrically-formed slot and bore are located in the handle block; a fastener that couples the handle and the handle block together; the bore including a periphery surface which has a broach pattern configured to engage a surface texture on the stem portion; a stabilizer ring coupled to the handle block and located adjacent the hub portion; the stabilizer ring being attached to the handle portion between the cylindrically-formed slot and the bore; and the hub portion being configured to couple to a flange.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a bath spout faucet assembly comprising a handle and a hub. The handle has a bore disposed therein and a cylindrically-formed slot located concentrically around the bore. The hub is configured to fit into the cylindrically-formed slot of the handle. The hub is configured to be fixed relative to a shower wall. The hub includes an opening that is configured to be in communication with the bore in the handle, and is configured to receive a stem portion of a valve assembly. The bore in the handle is configured to receive and engage the stem portion. Lastly, the handle is configured to rotate the stem portion.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the bath spout faucet assembly may further comprise: at least one o-ring fitted on the hub and configured to be located between the hub and an outer wall surface of the cylindrically-formed slot; the handle being rotatable with respect to the hub; the bore including a periphery surface which has a broach pattern configured to engage a surface texture on the stem portion; a stabilizing fastener coupled to the handle and located adjacent the hub; the stabilizing fastener being attached to the handle between the cylindrically-formed slot and the bore; and the hub being configured to couple to a flange.
Additional features and advantages of the bath spout faucet assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the bath spout faucet assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the thread-down faucet hub, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the thread-down faucet hub in any manner.